Twilight Meets Harry Potter
by richda71
Summary: What would you do if your vampire family ran into wizards?  Okay, to add complication, what if your own child got kidnapped by old enemies?  If you were the wizard, would you help get her back?  Summary is only a taste of what the story is about.
1. News, news everywhere

Ch. 1: News, news, everywhere

Bella's POV

So, now Nessie has finally stopped growing and she can finally go out into the world. Unfortunately, Edward now wants to go to Europe and show her different countries and sights. She doesn't seem thrilled about going, but she is happy she doesn't have to start her many, many years of high school. Edward and I went back to school three years ago, and it is still as boring as ever. Every two weeks near feeding time, everybody starts smelling especially appealing, and Edward has to hold my hand like a two-year-old crossing the street. I can't wait until Nessie gets to come so I can have my two favorite people with me.

We are now living in Baker Lake, Nunavut. It is usually really cold and cloudy, so it totally works for us. Plus, the wildlife is okay. There are polar bears that Emmett likes, seals that Rose and Alice like, walruses that Esme, Carlisle and Jasper like, Buffalo that I like, and caribou that Edward likes. Nessie likes anything but birds. We haven't tried beluga whales, but Emmett is seriously considering it. Jake behaves like a fifties house-wife, buying groceries for him and Nessie.

"Bella, you know I want to leave for Europe as soon as possible. Will you please just tell Jacob already?" It wasn't like Edward to be impatient, but I had been putting off telling Jake about our planned trip because we didn't know how long we would be gone and only Edward, Nessie and I would be going. "I know, I know. I have to tell him soon, but I just don't want to see his face go broken-hearted again." I saw that face on him once before, when we told him that we were going to try to trace down old legends to see how Nessie's life would go. It was before the Voltouri had come to town when I was a new vampire.

"I hear him now. I'll take Nessie hunting while you two are talking." Said Edward with the crooked smile I still couldn't resist smiling back to. He and Ness got out of hearing just as Jake came through the front door. "Hey Bell. What's the haps?" He smiled the smile that Ness couldn't resist. "Jake, we really need to talk. I mean now, so don't say that you're busy. Ness is out hunting with Edward." I said strongly. "You know I don't like Ness hunting with that bloodsucker." He frowned mockingly. "Oh, we're back to that are- Hey! No distracting me. I have to say this and you have to hear it. We are going to Europe for a family vacation since Renesmee has stopped growing. And when I say family, I mean her, Edward and myself." The look on his face really was heartbreaking (if I had a heart, it would be broken), just as I predicted. The thing that got me was that he kept that look on his face until they got back. He then looked relieved, like he already thought that they were gone.

Ness had stopped jumping into his arms like, four years ago, but when she saw his brokenhearted face, she became my baby again and jumped right into his arms. Edward gave me a look that said, "Good. You told him. But did I neglect to tell you that Nessie doesn't know?" I squinted my eyes at him. I would deal with him later. "Uh, Nessie, are you okay?" She didn't answer. Edward moved his head slightly, telling me that we should leave. I nodded my head and he started leaving. "Jake…um… can you tell Nessie what I told you please?" He just nodded in her arms. I took that as my cue to leave. Edward was already out of sight, so I followed his scent. After a while, I realized that he was headed to the cabin that Esme made for us. I almost stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't, but I almost did. The last time we went to the cabin was when he told me that Charlie had passed away. The cabin now reminded me of mourning, so I had avoided it until now. But since Edward was there, I went anyway. I arrived at the cabin 45 minutes later and saw that Edward was looking at the scrapbook Alice, Rose and I had made months earlier of Nessie's accelerated childhood.

He let me sit on his lap for a while, but then it drove him crazy yet again. "My beautiful Isabella, what are you thinking?" I hit his arm very lightly. "It's just Bella. I'm thinking about Jake's face and her reaction to it. Edward, we can't possibly split them up for an undetermined time! Jake will just die! Imagine how you felt a few months after you left me because of my 18th birthday!" Oh, ya. I feel so guilty about Jake that I'm willing to play that card. "Bella, I thought I had to leave you. What can I still possibly do to make it up to you?" He got a very concerned look in his eyes. I see it every time we have this conversation. Which is a lot more times than I'd like. "Edward, by being here, you have done everything. Please let Jake come. Nessie would really be thankful. Especially because she's…"

-I will have a new chapter soon. Please leave a comment on everything because I am trying to become a real author. I have a lot of chapters done already!-


	2. Trips can be sooo complicated

Herminie's POV

The kids are finally at Hogwarts! This is so exciting. Ron has been bugging me about it ever since he, Harry, Ginny and I have been planning that vacation. I'm still surprised that Ginny even still wants to go. Aside from being an overprotective mother, she has very legit reasons for trying to blow up Ron's head. He was provoking her and pushing all of her buttons. He, at one point, tried to shrink Albus's head to the size of an ant! Harry was laughing nervously when she and I got into the house. She blew a gasket. Another time was when he almost cut her hair, which is almost three feet long. She is trying to set a record.

"Ginny, what's going on? Are you sure you want to go still?" I asked her. She responded with, "Yes. I'm sure Ron was just goofing around. And with you as a wife, his magic has probably improved anyway." She smiled. Ron came over with an apologetic expression. "Ginny, I'm really sorry for trying to shrink Albus's head and trying to cut your hair. I was just trying to have a little more fun before the summer ended and before the kids went to school." He smiled, and I realized for the first time that Ron and Ginny had identical smiles.

The Weasley's finally worked everything out, but then Harry discovered that Lily had forgotten four of her schoolbooks. Normally, she is more organized than me, but she was a nervous wreck for the latter part of August. Harry, being the good father and wizard that he is, contacted our old friend Neville, who now teaches herbology at Hogwarts, and is on his way to give the books to Lily. We're going to meet him in a few days in Basingstoke.

It took us six and a half hours to fly to Basingstoke because Ron had to stop every half hour to pee. "Hey, you're the one who bought me about twenty pounds of soda. What did you expect?" I laughed and kissed him quickly. We were planning on spending one night there, meet up with Harry, and then travel by the floo network to Hawaii. There is a building meant just for wizards, so we won't end up in a random muggle's house. "Ron, would you go check us into the hotel while Ginny and I search for a good restaurant?" He nodded and left. Just when Ginny and I were about to start our search, a very nice looking, sun-deprived teenager stopped us.

-Sorry it's so short. I didn't really have much to say for the start of the HP crew. Please review and enjoy -


	3. First meet

Edward's POV

If I had colour in my face, it would have drained. Renesmee is not even eleven years old! Jake isn't even eighteen! How can they be expecting a child? I haven't picked anything up in their thoughts. Then again, Bella has been around them a lot lately. "Bella, what do you mean Nessie is pregnant?" I tried to stare her down, but it looked like she was trying to stare me down.

"Well Edward, do you remember our honeymoon? Do you remember how I-" I interrupted her.

"Yes, of course I remember. And of course I know the technicalities of how this happened. But what I am asking is how a ten-year old genius got pregnant with a seventeen-year old wolf's kid."

She said, "Oh", and then started running toward the house. I just stood there for another hour, and then followed her path. When I got back, Nessie was crying.

"Renesmee, Jacob, I have never been more disappointed in either of you. Jacob, I could consider this child molestation, but I won't. Renesmee, you are ten years old. How could you be so stupid?"

Bella took Jacob out hunting and Nessie just started crying in my arms. She just kept apologizing. Eventually, she thought of what she was doing, and I finally got it. Right. The three of them planned on telling me about this once they knew that this would be the only thing that would let Jake come on the trip. Alice came back near midnight. She didn't want to interrupt "father-daughter time", so she thought, _Nothing's wrong, but the Denalis' wanted to see Nessie's childhood scrapbook, so I'm just here to get it. Have fun on your trip to Europe._ She left a few minutes after that.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. But I'm scared that the baby isn't normal. Like me when mommy was a human. Except that I'm stronger than she was." Admitted Ness. I hadn't heard her say mommy or daddy in years. She really is scared.

I took a deep breath. "Ness, would it make you feel any better if I let Jacob come to England with us?"

"Dad, that would be perfect." She sniffled and smiled at me. _I love you daddy. _

"I love you to kid." I had to smile back at her.

Plans for going to London changed in the next few hours. We had to get another plane ticket and wait till Jacob finished packing. We got to the airport just in time to catch the plane. We were going to land in Basingstoke and then run the perimeter to London because we all enjoyed running. Jacob and Nessie fell asleep after two hours and Bella stayed quiet thinking about her dad. It was relaxing listening to Nessie's dreams because she thought about the best times of her childhood. Bella and I were there a lot more that Jacob. I smiled.

"Edward, why did you let Jake off the hook so easily?" She had almost no expression on her pale face.

I had to think about that. As much as I'd love to kill that wolfish moron, I couldn't. "Well Bella, if I did anything to Jake, both you and Ness would've shunned me for a millennium. Plus, that would've…" I found it incredibly difficult to continue, but I did. "…felt like murdering a brother. What would you do if you had a choice to kill Alice? You wouldn't. Any normal person wouldn't. Besides, if I did do anything, I would miss out on any opportunity to see this kid." I looked straight ahead, but could feel her eyes stuck on me. She didn't talk for the rest of the flight and blocked out her mind.

The plane finally landed, which was good because Bells and I forgot to hunt before we left, and our eyes were two shades lighter than pitch black. Jacob needed a shower really badly, so we got a hotel. As soon as we got a suite, Ness fell asleep, so I guess the hotel wasn't a bad idea. Bella wanted to see a movie, so she went to rent one. I decided that Ness was asleep enough that I could take a walk, because I would rip off Jacob's head if I didn't.

All the thoughts were jumbled and in a million different places when I got outside. Two thoughts jumped out at me, though. I could barely concentrate, but I picked up _wizards, floo network, _and _muggles._ If there were other people that weren't, you know, fully human, I wanted to know. I casually walked towards the thoughts, and found two girls. One ginger and one brunette.

"Excuse me, but did you just think something about 'wizards' and 'muggles'?" I asked with a straight face. Their looks went right into shock. I was slightly amused.

"Did we just _think _something? Is that what you asked?" Asked the ginger. I saw that her name was Ginny.

"Yes, that's what I said. I'm Edward, by the way. Are you both wizards?"

The brunette, apparently Hermione, answered. "You can read minds?" That is what started the long, almost two hour discussion about wizards and vampires. As it turns out, they were heading to Hawaii when Ginny's husband, Harry, had to fly their daughter's schoolbooks to her. They were going to go as soon as he got back. Bella found a movie fairly quickly, and she helped tell our side of the story, not missing anything - including both pregnancies.

-Please R&R! I hope you are enjoying the story! Sorry for taking so long, but my life is really busy. I'll have a new chapter up soon!-


	4. Missing

Ginny's POV

Edward, Bella and Renesmee Cullen, all on a trip to England, vampires, and just happen to run into a family of wizards. Coincidence? Perhaps, but it really is odd. And to add to that, they have a werewolf with them! And the half-human, half-vampire, Renesmee (nickname=Nessie) is carrying the wolf's child! By the end of their explanation, I couldn't stop from giggling a little to hide how nervous I was. Hermione was looking at me like I was crazy.

The one named Edward cleared his throat. "So, what are you four planning on doing in Hawaii?"

I responded pretty quickly. "Just going on a little family vacation. We haven't had one since before the kids were born, and now that they are all at Hogwarts, we thought that this was the perfect opportunity. What are you planning on doing in London?"

Bella responded. "Ness hasn't seen any of the world yet, so we thought that since she is done growing, she deserves to." She smiled at us.

There was a very long awkward silence until the werewolf came to find the Cullens. "Hey guys. Nessie started tossing and turning in her sleep and calling out for Edward. I think you should come and see her. Oh, hello. I'm Jacob. You can call me Jake." Jack smiled at us with a huge grin.

Jake and Edward left to see Nessie, and Bella started talking again. "You know, I really hope that Jake and Ness get married soon. They are so perfect together." Just as they said that, the boys came out chasing a woman.

"Hi! Hi, I'm Renesmee! You are going to Hawaii? Dad, I have always wanted to go to Hawaii! Can we go? Please? Please? Please?"

"Ness, calm down. Anyway, before you start bugging us, this is Ginny and Hermione."

Hermione and I quickly said hi and smiled. I realized that Ness had a lot of energy.

"Yup. She is always full of energy. This is actually one of her calm days." Edward answered me. I suddenly remembered that he could read thoughts. Everyone was looking at us with a curious expression on their faces.

"Ginny was just thinking that Ness had a lot of energy." Bella and Jake said _ah_ in unison.

Ness couldn't wait any longer. "Dad, can we please go to Hawaii? I want an answer right now!" I thought that she was really stubborn for a ten year old Halfling.

Edward was looking at Bella and she was deep in thought. After three minutes, they both nodded in unison. "Well, I guess the Cullens are going to Hawaii!" Bella said with some excitement. "I mean, if that's okay with you?" She added.

Ness nodded her head quickly. I looked at Hermione, and she too looked excited. "This would be an excellent chance at more knowledge!" Of course she would be thinking of gaining more knowledge.

There was an awkward silence, so I broke it. "I guess the Potter/Wesley's are travelling with the Cullens." Ness let out an excited yelp.

Ron finally came back from the hotel. Introductions were made, and he was as excited as Hermione, but something was bugging me. "Ron, we've been out here for hours. How come you're just coming back from the hotel now?"

"Oh. Well, I got into a fight with the manager, finally found our room, unlocked the door, and fell asleep. I realized when I woke up that you two wouldn't know where to go, or where I was, so I rushed down here. That's why I'm out of breath." He was kind of breathing heavy. Herminie giggled and kissed him. I would really need to talk to her about PDA. It was gross.

We all decided to go out to dinner together. Or, at least the non-vamps went out to dinner. The others just joined us for the conversation. Ness went back to the hotel close to midnight because she felt really sick. Jake tried to follow her, but Ron kept him with us with all of his questions.

"Does it hurt when you phase? And do you feel guilty for killing all of those innocent animals? We knew a werewolf once, but he was different from you. He was a real werewolf. You're just a shape shifter. Does vampire venom really hurt or kill you? Can you growl when you're in human form?" The questions went on until Ron was practically asleep, two hours later. Hermione took him back to the hotel and Jake went to see Ness. I was getting tired myself, but I wanted to know something about vampires.

"No, we don't all integrate ourselves with human society." Said Edward reading my thoughts. "Only the ones who respect human life or miss their human lives do." Bella looked at him and nodded. I guess that she didn't even have to know what I thought to know what Edward meant. Talk about true love.

My phone suddenly ringed. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey. Ginny? It's Harry. I am going to be getting there in about seven hours. Neville has some things to show me and I'm going to try to teach him some simple spells on how to check for magical pranks. Okay?"

Let me think about that for a minute. "Sure Harry. Just say hi to Neville for me. Oh, and be sure that Lily has absolutely everything before you leave. Love you sweetie pie. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." He hung up. It's amazing that we have known each other since he was 11 and I was 10. We are now… older, more mature and still love each other like we did in his last year of Hogwarts. He is just… amazing. I smiled.

"Ginny, you and Harry have known each other since you were 10? That's commitment." Edward said.

I winked at him. "At first, I couldn't even talk to him because I was so nervous around him."

I suddenly saw his eyes drop from a nice gold to pitch black. Bella noticed this as well, and she didn't try to hide her concern.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She started shaking him.

"It's Ness. Jacob is coming here to tell us that she is missing." Both of their faces went even whiter. Ness, the nice girl that was begging them to go vacation with us less than four hours ago, is missing? Edward looked at me with half-crazed eyes. I didn't know that vampires could go crazy.

Jake reached us about 30 seconds later yelling at the top of his lungs with Hermione sprinting behind him. I barely heard him, but I knew what he was saying. Bella let herself drop into Edward's arms. Hermione had to catch me, because Jake accidentally knocked me over, but I didn't feel like getting up.

So much for our vacation when Renesmee Carlie Cullen is missing. At that moment, I knew that we wouldn't stop until she was found.

Or we were dead, which could happen too.

-**Please R&R. I've noticed that I've gotten a lot of views, but not a lot of reviews. Please tell me if I suck or rock. Thanks ****-**


	5. The note

Jacob's POV

"Yes. Everyone can growl when they are human. Just not as good." Geez. Ron and all of his questions. They're really annoying, especially since I'm trying to leave to see if Nessie is okay. But I understand his curiosity. Oh, yes! He's getting sleepy! I can finally see if Nessie is okay. _Edward, I'm going to go see Ness. If Ron wonders, just tell him I'm sorry._ He just nodded.

I saw that Hermione was taking Ron, who was almost asleep, back to the hotel. I grabbed one of his arms and helped her get him to the hotel. I thought that since I had been answering questions for half the nig… morning, I'd ask Hermione a question or two.

"Hermione, you and Ron seem to have a really good connection with each other. When did you two meet? And when did you two fall in love with each other?"

She grinned slightly. "We've known each other since we were eleven. One of the first things I told him was that he had a dirty nose. We kind of… bonded? with each other within the next six years. In our sixth year at Hogwarts, I knew I was in love with him when I wanted to attack Lavender after she snogged him. And then, when we were searching for the horcruxces, he got really mad because he thought that Harry and I liked each other. Then the 'final' battle happened, and we started dating. We got married when we were 21 years old. That's a funny question. Love is a difficult thing to measure. Harry didn't know that he was in love with Ginny until well into his sixth year, but he was in love way before that, so… I must have fallen in love with Ron somewhere in between 'you've got dirt on your nose, did you know?' and him snogging Lavender." She smiled again.

At the lobby, she had to wake Ron up to find their room, so that's when I decided to take the stairs. But goodness gracious! Even for a werewolf, climbing up 27 flights of stairs is difficult! But anyway, I had a lot of time to think of what Hermione said. 'Love is a difficult thing to measure'. I love Nessie. I know that's a fact because I imprinted on her. But I hated her when she was killing Bella. I loved her when she was growing up. So when did I fall in love with her? I just do not know. Maybe she knows. She must have felt it when I stopped being her overprotective big brother and started being her soul mate.

I finally made it up the stairs, but then I forgot where our room was. Maybe if I just keep walking, I'll remember where it- Oh yeah! Right at the end of the hall way. I ran the rest of the hall because I was now burning to see Ness.

I rounded the corner – that's odd. I didn't think that Ness would leave the door open. Maybe she was so tried that she forgot. I froze right in front of the room. The first thing I noticed was the mess. Did I do that? No, I haven't unpacked yet. Ness doesn't like messy rooms, but maybe she was more tired and sick than I thought. I walked in and really froze. No vampires from our clan have been up here. So why does the whole place reek a semi-familiar scent? I wracked my brain for the memory of the scent, but I couldn't remember.

I ran to Ness's room and gasped. The smell was most prominate in her room.

Something else I noticed?

She. Wasn't. There.

My beautiful Renesmee was gone. And the place looks like she put up a real struggle. Is that a blood stain? I stood there thinking rationally for about five seconds before I lost it.

I started yelling at the top of my lungs, "She's gone!" over and over again and bolted out of the room. I zipped down the 27 flights of stairs and bumped into Hermione. She calmed me down just enough to say that Ron is asleep and she understands me. I nodded, and then started yelling again. We ran all the way back to the restaurant. It had been about five minutes since we left, but it looked like something heavy was said.

I somehow, over my own yelling, her Edward whisper, "It's Ness. Jacob is coming here to tell us that she is missing." I got there less than a minute later an accidently knocked Ginny over. Bella fell right into Edwards arms and both of their eyes were pitch black. Did they not hunt?

I kept yelling until two waiters kicked us out of the restaurant. I finally stopped screaming when they threatened to call the police. We stayed silent while Edward called Alice.

"Alice, did you see anything?"

"Concerning what?"

"Concerning Renesmee. She's gone. Please tell me that you saw something. Anything."

"I'm sorry Edward. The only thing I saw was that there was a piece of paper that fell out of her captures pocket. It kind of looked intentional, though. And before you ask, I did not get a good look at whoever took her. But they were white enough to be vampires. And they must have been strong to take Ness."

"Thanks Alice. Goodbye." He looked up at us. "Guys, I think we should check out the hotel room. See if anyone knows who the scent belongs to because Jacob thinks it's familiar, and see if we can find the note that Alice said was left behind." His eyes were pretty well dead inside and he was speaking in a monotone.

We all walked considerably slowly to the hotel. Edward looked up at Ginny.

"You don't have to give up your well deserved vacation. I'm sure that we will find her. I-"

"Edward, we care about Ness now too. She's adorable. And besides, do you honestly think that we could enjoy ourselves knowing that she is gone? It is partially our fault. If Ron didn't ask so many questions, everyone would have gone back to the hotel hours ago. Please let us help. Can you imagine how our magic would help find her?" Ginny interrupted him and smiled. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

I decided to speak up then. "Edward, you know how beneficial this would be. The faster we find her, the better, right? Ginny makes an excellent point. And wouldn't four extra set of eyes and ears help us?" I saw if take in a huge breath.

"Ginny, you and Hermione go get some rest. Jake, you too. Bella and I will discuss things until morning.

Hermione piped up then. "Promise you guys will still be here when we wake up?"

He nodded. The girls went to their hotel room. I realized that my eyelids were getting really heavy. Edward noticed this too. "Bella, let's take Jake to bed."

They decided to take the elevator. We got to our rooms and the smell had died down a fraction of a percent. Edward was looking very confused, but Bella knew what she was smelling.

"Guys, does this not smell like Jane?" That's it! The bloodsucker who wants to end the Cullen clan! This smells exactly like her.

"Jake, that's wishful thinking. I can smell Jane too, but there is something else. Something I've never smelle-"

"EDWARD, JAKE! I found the note that Alice saw!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs-which would have made a normal human deaf.

Edward and I ran to the front room where Bella was gripping a small piece of paper so hard it was beginning to rip. She was just staring at it, so Edward read it.

"_Dear family, friends, etc… of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. As you already know, we took your precious halfling. I won't tell you who we are, but rest assured, we are enemies. You probably smell a member or two of the Voltouri clan, and that would be reasonable. Yes, the clan currently ruling the vampire world is helping us. Especially your friend Jane. We absolutely invite you to follow our scent and eventually find us, but rest assured again that you will then come to your peril and doom. Your future-teller will be no use against us, nor will your new wizard friends. Good luck getting your halfling back._

_CACC._

_(P.S. There is only one way to get Renesmee back, and that is surrendering your gifted vampires, ANY and ALL you have ever encountered, to the Voltouri.) _

I definitely fainted right there and then.


	6. Confused

Renesmee's POV

**-Sorry I took so long to update. Making this chapter was hard, especially with Xmas coming up, and me so busy. I'll try to keep my future updates consistent and quick. **_**Please review if you like the story! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters go up.**_** Thanks for reading! To **_**kuramas-lover97**_,** thank you for your awesome reviews**-

Please tell me I'm dreaming. Please tell me that I didn't just get taken by Jane and her new army of whatever creatures they were. Please tell me I'm about to wake up in Jake's arms. Please tell me that I'm not really cold, just overheated. I opened my eyes.

No, of course not. I'm not dreaming and I did just get kidnapped, and I'm freezing. That is so typical. I have no imagination, so I couldn't have had a nightmare. All real. All bad. Plus, the pain I feel all over my body is definitely not fake.

"Dear Renesmee, I see that you are awake." Said Jane.

"No freaking duh! You have a mind-reader and a REM tester. Can you please tell me something I really don't know?" I rolled my eyes. If only I wasn't half-human, I could've gotten away before they had a chance to get me.

She giggled. "No mind-reader. Pixies don't have any special powers. All they do is change their size and fly." She giggled again.

"Pixies?" I questioned.

"Yes, pixies. They really do exist. Now, what should we write to your precious boyfriend so they will for sure give up any gifted vampires?"

"Jane, I thought we finished with this when I was a baby! There is no way I'm going to help you convert half my family and friends to Voltouri guards!"

"Well, I never take defeat easily, and I despise having to admit that I was defeated, so I'm not going to let this go. Haley, write something like, _'Dearest Jacob, fine enemy of us, we do indeed have Renesmee and we intend to keep her alive. The longer you hold off on getting us your gifted ones, the more pain she will be in. If you wait long enough, your precious child will not live to see its first sunrise._ _Wishing you a complicated and pained life, _

_Jane._

_(P.S. Do you remember my power? I learned how to intensify it so if I really wanted to, I could kill a vampire. Can you just imagine what I can do to Renesmee?)_

"NOO! If he gets that, he'll just die! Jane, by the name that is all and holy, DON"T SEND THAT NOTE!" If only I was as strong as a vampire, I would have broken out of these chains by now.

"Haley, go deliver this to a spot where they are sure to find it." The clearly physopathic vampire continued to giggle.

As soon as Haley, a very small Pixie, left, Jane turned her attention to me. She had the most disturbing smile on her face, and it took me no less than three seconds to feel the pain. She lit a fire, and brought me too close to it for comfort, and made me feel like I was walking through hell lit on fire.

By the end of two days of theoretical burning, I was so wiped out that I did fall asleep. I dreamt of Jake holding me on a cold day, and my parents on Christmas morning, and Uncle Emmett playing tag with me, and Aunts Rose and Alice taking me shopping, and Grandma Esme reading to me and Grandpa Carlisle helping me study. Near the end of my dream, they all disappeared and Jane told me that I'll never see them again.

I woke up right away to more burning, and I realized that Jane was keeping her end of the bargain. She was increasing the burning every day.

When Haley didn't come back, Jane sent Tamera to search for her. Tamera returned with some interesting news that made me feel a tad hopeful.

"Jane, Haley is being held captive by the Cullens' and their wizard friends. It looks like the wizards are doing horrible things to her, but it also looked like Haley was still holding all of her information. For now, at the very least." She looked directly at Jane.

"Thank you for that most interesting information. Perhaps we too should enlist the help of some wizards. If poor Haley is being tortured, possibly to death, by four wizards, that we should just mimic them with our halfling friend."

I felt the burning again, but it kind of felt like she was putting some weird and random emotion into it, so the burn was very different. It almost felt, maybe, regretful? almost, but I couldn't think of Jane as a regretful person.

We moved our position every three days and we were headed in the direction of Italy. When we came across a town filled with a lot of questionable people, Jane went to hunt. She kept me in a tiny room with her pixie guards guarding the outside. I got a phone call from Jake on my cell.

"Hello?" I whispered.

Jake caught on to my whispering. "Ness? Is this really you? If it is, when did I imprint on you?" He whispered back.

"When mom was pregnant with me. How did you know to call now?"

"We have been keeping tabs with Alice. Because it's been over ten years, she's gotten used to us, and her power has adapted, so she can see us. Plus, she's watching Jane."

I held my breath. "It's really good to hear from you and all, but are you trying to figure out how to get me out of here? I really don't want you guys to surrender all the gifted vampires."

"Ness, firstly, we wanted to make sure you were still alive. We got a note from Jane saying that she has the power to kill you. Oh, Edward wants to talk to you."

"Sure." I responded.

"Ness, here's what we are planning on doing…" He whispered their very complex, high chance of success, long plan in just under a minute, though he spoke so fast that I barely had time to understand it all.

I heard Jane come back, so I hung up the phone after whispering _I love you all_ into the phone. Jane must have heard me because when she came into the room, she destroyed my phone. I knew it was her who heard it because the pixies have terrible hearing. She didn't say anything about the plan, she was just making fun of my _I love you all _comment.

She finally let me out to hunt. I would've run away, but my speed doesn't even compare with a full vampire. When I was full, she brought me back to the room and informed me of something.

"You want to stay alive, right? Well, I need you to do a little favor for me…"

** -I welcome suggestions, so if you have any, feel free to let me know of them. PLEASE REVIEW!-**


	7. Let's strike a deal

Jane's POV

**-Hello! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! This chapter was fun to write, so please tell me what you think! And tell me what you think will possibly happen! Enjoy!-**

"What would that 'little favor' be?" Renesmee responded rather harshly.

I grinned at her, and then put on a sad face, for what I was about to say saddened me. "I don't have a mate. I have been on this godforsaken earth for a very long time, and all of that time has been incredibly lonely. I'll never admit this to anyone else, but I'm just a girl. I have feelings, and I need somebody to love. The favor I must ask of you is, find me a mate. Do that and I will make sure you get back to your family safely and make sure that the Voltouri will never bug the Cullens for the rest of eternity. Aro sent me to get the gifted vampires using any means possible, but I came here to enlist your help. We don't need any more gifted vamps running around in Volterra. So, what do you say?"

She stared at me with wide eyes for a few moments. "What do I say? I say… You're lonely?" ffffff

"Yes. Incredibly. If you were stuck in a dead end job with very boring people being told what to do every second of every day, you would get lonely very fast. So please, be kind and help me out. Plus, if you don't help me out, I promise that your entire family will be burned alive, and your precious boyfriend will become a slave." She may have either fainted or fallen asleep really fast.

I remembered her power, and brought her hand to my face. It shocked me at first, but then the images that she produced mesmerized me. She saw her family having fun, but she was missing. It looked like it happened about five years ago. She also saw Jacob. In the vision, she was sitting with him talking. Just chatting about their lives, and he suddenly kissed her. It was the first time he kissed her, and she very nearly fainted from the joy. The next scene was our conversation from an hour ago. I got to hear her thoughts on the matter, and I couldn't even tell if she was going to help me or not.

Eventually, she got to deciding, and she played out the whole thing in detail.

_When I was born, I already had Jake waiting for me. I've never had to deal with loneliness, or finding someone to make me happy. Jane can be a real meanie pants, but she made a very good point. She is just a girl. And she really exaggerated the point of loneliness. If I didn't decide to help her, she would kill my family and me, and make Jake suffer the rest of his life, and she would still be lonely. If I decided to help her, she would be happy, she would make the Voltouri leave my family alone forever, I would get back to Jake and my family, and all would be good. I really can't find any reason not to help her, except that I have no idea how to get a mate for myself, let alone someone else. But maybe Jane will let her soft side down, and I suppose there is no harm trying. Okay. I've made my decision. I will help her out. I will try my best to find Jane… whatever her last name is, her soul mate. _

I released her hand. So she had made her choice, and again, I'd never admit this to anyone, but I agree with most, if not all of her reasoning. People like the Cullen's only see me as the enemy. They forget that the feelings they have toward their mates are the same feelings I want to feel. Oh well. Renesmee seems to understand. I guess girls that are different than the different people understand what it is like to be, well, different.

She slept for another 7½ hours, that time in which I was chatting with Alec and learning new changes to Volterra. It turns out that Aro wants to send a few members of the guard to come and help me 'retrieve' the gifted vamps as soon as possible. Here is an advantage of being the most powerful vamps on the guard and being twins. We have a lot of control. So when I asked Alec to stop every vampire in Volterra, he did. Brothers can be so helpful sometimes. He promised to keep them there until I told him that he could release them.

I hung up when I heard Renesmee wake up. She blinked overdramatically for a while, and then looked up at me. She asked if she could get cleaned up, then went into the bathroom.

When she was done, she came out and sat on the bed. She thought for nearly an hour, and then decided to voice herself.

"Jane, if I agree to help you, my family will be safe, including the nomads and Jake and his pack? And my human friends and family?"

"Only if your search is successful. Alec is holding the entire Voltouri in a stance right now. On my word, he will release them."

"The Voltouri will leave every one nearest and dearest to me alone?"

"Yes."

"Then I will help you. But only if you help me by at least talking to me so I can get to know what you want in a man."

I thought about that. I don't like to admit anything, but I suppose letting her know what I want could help her search. I also suppose that I don't want her to pick a guy that I don't like at all. It took me all of half a second to contemplate all of this. "I will tell you what I want. But you must ask the right questions in order to get my answers. Is that alright? Or have you changed your mind already?" I ginned evilly at her.

She flat out smiled at me. "I am committed to this. Jane, no one deserves to be unhappy. No matter how evil or angry or self-conscious they are. Not even you. So, when I'm done, consider yourself mated." She winked at me. "Just one favor, though. Please call me 'Ness'. I hate being called my full name."

"Sure, um, Ness. As long as you keep your promise, I'll call you whatever you want."

We started talking, and within an hour, any outsider would have thought that we were best friends. We were laughing and swapping stories and telling jokes, and by the end of three hours, she had an entire 800 page notebook filled out about what I like. I'll have to read it sometime, because she seemed to see more that I ever have.

Eventually, we both had to hunt. I noticed how well she hunted. Not as good as a full vampire, of course, but very nicely. She drank those filthy animals, and I ran two towns over for fresh human blood. We finished up hunting, and she wanted to go shopping. I was getting a feeling that she forgot that she was being held captive, and that she needed to find me a man until she said that you can tell a lot about a man by the way he shops.

We scoped out through the entire local mall and she got another 800 page notebook filled out with information on 800 different guys we saw. I peeked over her shoulder to see what kinds of things she was writing and was amazed at how detailed her writing was. She had things like _height, weight, hair colour, eye colour, body type, accent (if any), shops visited, walking tone, married/not married, and attitude on a scale of 1-10(1 being lowest, meanest, worst) _for every guy. There was so much stuff that she had to double up on every line and write super small.

By the time that we got back to the hotel, she looked like she was in pain.

While she was going over all of her notes and seeing the guys in her mind, she was huddled over occasionally letting out a quick shriek. She just ignored the pain and asked me about the different guys.

A week later, she couldn't even read her notes anymore because she was in so much pain. She deduced that she was in labor. I had forgotten by that point that she was even pregnant.

After only 2 hours, she had had her baby boy. She was out cold and I was holding him. He definitely didn't smell appealing. More like a human that was attacked by a vampire and saved by the vile smelling werewolves.

She woke up and decided to name him Justin. She spent an entire week with him before I finally put my foot down.

"Ness, he can't stay here. I am going to send him to your boyfriend and parents and you can see him again when I have a mate. Don't bother complaining or arguing because I am not going to change my mind." I emphasized the word _boyfriend_.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, but she nodded. I took Justin and sent the pixies to watch her until I got back.

I called Edward and told him that his Grandson was born. Boy, you should have heard his yelling and colourful language. When he calmed down, I told him to meet me where Haley had left the last note. I also told him that if anything happened to me, Ness was dead, so not to attack me or hold me captive. He agreed with my terms through his teeth. Wow. He really does care about Ness and Justin. The last thing I told him was that he could bring others to meet with me, so he wasn't confused. See? I am considerate sometimes. I hung up before he had the chance and began running to the meeting spot.


	8. You need to appreciate them more

Harry's POV

**Sorry, this chapter happens before the last two chapters. I forgot to put it in, so don't get too confused. This happens when Harry gets back from Hogwarts, after Ness has been kidnapped. Enjoy and review!**

I'm away from my family for less than a week and our trip to Hawaii has been cancelled because the family of vampire's youngest member has been kidnapped by evil vampires? Wow. I wonder how much more I would have missed is I was gone for an entire week.

"Ginny, can you explain this again? Slowly? You and Hermione might understand all this, but you both are so much smarter than me."

"Harry, I told you. Ness is a half-human, half-vampire child. Her parents are Bella and Edward and Ness was kidnapped yesterday. How hard is that to understand?"

"So Bella and Edward kidnapped Ness?"

"Oh my gosh. Come with me." She took me to the hotel and brought me to a hotel room. Two models, one male and one female, were staring at a piece of paper.

"We are not models. We are vampires and our daughter Ness was taken from us. Yes, real blood sucking vampires, but we prefer animals." I had no clue how he knew what I was thinking. Perhaps he can read minds?

He nodded at me, so I guess he does.

"Harry, please just help us find Ness? Please? She was so full of energy and she was so excitable, she kind of reminded me of Lily. How would you like it if she disappeared, and Ron and Hermione decided not to help us find her and get her back?" That is soo Ginny. Always trying to make me feel guilty.

"That is not the same thing. Ron and Hermione are family. They would almost _have_ to help. We can still go on vacation. We are not obligated to help them. Especially because I've never met this 'Ness' person."

"Harry! Just because you've never met her, doesn't mean she is any less important. Besides, we need you. You are one of the best wizards in the world. You know more hands on stuff than Hermione! Please! Just don't be a sourpuss and suck it up!" I've never heard Ginny with this much power in her voice. It's kind of turnin- Oh, shoot. Edward, don't you tell her I said that!

I saw him stifle a giggle, then nod. Everybody around us ignored us.

"Hello... Oh, really... I see… And that means… But the-… Really… This is no laughing matter… THERE'S A NOTE? Why didn't you start with that!... Where?... Okay… Thanks Alice. Bye!" Bella hung up the phone and started explaining.

"Alice said that Jane wrote a note to Jake and she is getting a creature to leave it at a spot right outside of this town. She said follow Jane's scent to a place called "Fish and Chips For everyday happiness" and wait for the note to appear."

The vampires and Jake started running towards the place, and Ginny whispered that she knew where that place was, so us more sophisticated wizards aparated to the store and just beat the vamps there. I was amazed at their speed.

As soon as everyone was there, Edward and Bella went right into finding the note, although, I had a feeling that it was Ness just playing a trick on them.

They only searched for a few minutes before Bella caught the scent. They then found the note and gave it to Jacob.

The note read,

_'Dearest Jacob, fine enemy of us, we do indeed have Renesmee and we intend to keep her alive. The longer you hold off on getting us your gifted ones, the more pain she will be in. If you wait long enough, your precious child will not live to see its first sunrise._ _Wishing you a complicated and pained life, _

_Jane._

_(P.S. Do you remember my power? I learned how to intensify it so if I really wanted to, I could kill a vampire. Can you just imagine what I can do to Renesmee?)_

Jacob read the note once out loud, and I was shocked. So shocked in fact, that I didn't notice Edward was gone until he came back with a creature that looked to be the size of a baby, but with the face of a granny. Jake didn't get to see her because he, big surprise, turned into a wolf and ran off! I stared at him running off wide-eyed until the creature Edward was holding let out a moan.

We decided that since the enemies were holding Renesmee, we would hold this creature. She calls herself Haley and said that she was a pixie. Ginny took me aside and gave me another speech to convince me to help the Cullen's and this one actually worked. She used all of her weapons: calm reasoning, guilt, opportunity to be a hero (It turns out that I really do like the attention I get, who knew?) and in the end, I agreed for all of her reasons.

**We got back to the group and Haley was trying to escape. I caught on that nobody wanted her to get away, so I called out a spell, **_**Petrificus Totalus **_**(I remember it from our first year in Hogwarts) and the pixie creature froze and fell to the ground. Edward quickly grabbed he frozen figure and brought her into the hotel room. **

**It was literally hours before she woke up. Hermione said that it is purely the spell. I had no idea that it lasted so long. When Haley woke up, she froze in terror and made herself the size of an ant until I tried to step on her. She then grew to twice the size of a human until Bella tried to bite her. She finally settled on the size of a normal human being. **

**It took us less than one minute to figure out that she wouldn't say anything willingly, so Hermione used a spell that I had never heard of, **_**Indecorous Marine**_**, and Haley turned blue. Turns out that the spell makes the victim think that they are drowning when they really aren't. **

**Hermione brought out a handwritten book with hundreds of spells. The title of the book was the same as what was written in my textbook back at Hogwarts by the 'half blood prince', **_**for enemies**_**. The spell that she used was number one in the book. For the next couple of hours, we tried a bunch of different spells on the pixie. My favourite one reminded me of my Aunt Marge. The spell made Haley swell up like a balloon, but the difference was that she didn't go up as if she was filled with helium. She almost broke the floor from the weight. It was amusing. **

"**Harry, can we talk?" asked Bella, which was surprising because she hadn't spoken to me before.**

"**Yah, sure. What about?" I replied.**

"**Come with me." She piggy-backed me about ten miles south, and then stopped. "Harry, this may seem stupid and weird and silly, but I want you to listen and take this seriously. You have a daughter named Lily, right?" I nodded. "Please watch over her. You never know what could happen. It could be as trivial as a scraped knee, but it could also be as serious as kidnapping. She is your little girl. Don't just assume that you will always have plenty of time with her. I did with my dad, and my dad did with me, and look what happened? I got married at 18 human years of age and almost never spoke to him after Ness turned two. When he died, I was in such grief because I wasted all that time trying to protect him, when what he really needed was me there for him. He never got to know me, either. So please don't waste any time at all that you have with Lily. Or Ginny. Ginny is important to. I lost my dad, and now I lost my Ness. Don't let that happen." I swear, if she could cry, she would be bawling her eyes out now. She gave me a great big hug and a lot to think about. **

**I just let her cry on my shoulder for a while. **

**We ran back to the hotel and found that Ginny was watching Hermione and Ron torture Haley for information. I was finished thinking about what Bella said when I saw Edward smile at her. It was a weak smile, but a smile none-the-less. I held Ginny's hand for minute then pulled her to our room… Hey! I really do need to appreciate her more!**


	9. That was unexpected

Harry's POV

"**Mate, I'm glad you decided to help. Ness really is a great girl. When we get her back, you'll just adore her." I rolled my eyes. They all had been saying that for nearly a month. His voice lowered to a whisper. "If she wasn't already pregnant with the wolf's kid, I'd totally tap her." We suddenly heard two very close growls, but not from Jake. **

**Bella looked betrayed and furious, and Edward looked like he was about to attack Ron for saying what he just said. But surprisingly, they weren't the ones to speak.**

"**Ronald Weasly, did you just say that? Really?" She looked beyond betrayed and hurt, but Hermione had reason to. Her husband just admitted that he would cheat on her if he could. I was stunned into silence, but sort of confused. Why would Ron even say that? He raves everyday about how great and wonderful Hermione is. For some reason, I didn't think that he meant it. Perhaps he was making a joke, but I firmly believe that he didn't mean it. **

**Edward then uttered the words that we were all dreading. "She's here. I can hear her thoughts." The colour in my face drained. Jane was here. I guess we got so distracted that she grew tired of waiting for us. Or maybe she just really liked this hotel. Who knew? **

**I turned around and all the Cullens were gone. I looked at Ginny and she just pointed to the door. Hermione walked right through the door, promptly ignoring Ron, and followed the Cullens. I looked at Ginny again and she looked at Ron.**

"**Ya, I guess I'll just stay here and watch Haley. You two go on." Ron said while staring at the floor. My hand enclosed around hers and we walked through the door, down the stairs, and out the front door in silence. Once we were out, she looked at me and her expression seemed to say, **_**I feel like this is my fault.**_** I just pulled her hip closer to my side, and we walked until we saw the Cullens and Hermione. They were all staring at a girl, who was clearly a vampire, and looked to be about 19 years old. We got into hearing range just as she spoke.**

"**Edward, Jacob, Bella, wizards. This is Justin. He is now 3 days old, and he's already talking. Now, before i give him to you, I want to go over some things." She smiled. I was wondering who she was talking about, because I didn't see a 3 day old with her. I saw a baby who looked like he was about 1 year old. But I kept my mouth shut. **

"**...and she is still alive, but if you make any wrong moves, she won't be. Don't worry, though. We have worked on a deal, and if she fulfills her end of the duty, I'll let her go, no strings attached. So don't bother putting your 'clever' plan into action, because I'm not lying, see Edward?" She smiled again.**

**He stared at her intently for a few seconds, and then started laughing. Bella looked like she was about to faint. "You... you need... my daughter... to find you a..." He couldn't stop laughing. "...mate?" He laughed so hard that passer-by-ers turned to look at him. But too soon, his laughing turned to shrieks of desperate pain. Jane was looking as she was about to commit a murder on a person she's hated her whole life. **

"**You think it's funny, do you? You think it's funny that I'm lonely? That I want love just like the next guy? Well, let's see how funny you think it is." Her face turned into a pure evil smile while ** **Edward's screeches, moans and screams became more and more defined. Bella had her hands on his face trying to take the pain away, but Jane refused to give up. "Do you know what Ness was considering naming her son, Bella? She was considering naming him EJ, like she was supposed to be named. But she said that she wanted something to be just hers. So she chose Justin. To make you unhappy."**

"**Jane, please stop torturing him. We'll do whatever you want." Bella's eyes were begging. I was suddenly aware of Ginny whispering in my ear. I focused on her voice, and she said something about magic to Jane. I agreed with her franticly and searched my head for a spell, and in that instant i had one. **

"**Jane!" I yelled. "How's this for a rescue?" Edward stopped screaming. "**_**Lights of fire and breath of demon, give us back their precious Justin. Let no harm come his way, but you, you shall be done and pay, pay, pay!" **_**The spell came shooting out of my wand, and Justin appeared in the arms of Ginny, while Jane froze, went limp, and fell to the ground. Bella, Edward, and Jake were already by Hermione's side. She passed Justin to Bella and cooed at him. Bella held him for an instant and then passed him to Jake's waiting arms. I saw him change in that moment from being a kid who made a mistake with his girlfriend to being the world's best dad. **

**I didn't know that I had a smile on my face until Ginny said, "Remind you of the first time you held James, Albus and Lily?" I tried to smile at her, but was already smiling, so i just turned to look at her. **

"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF VAMPIRE CONTROL HAPPENED HERE?" Yelled Haley on magical chains attached to Ron. I suddenly remembered Jane, as did everyone else. **

**All the Cullen's went back inside the hotel, as well as Ron, Hermione and Haley after the couple worked everything out. That left Ginny and I to deal with the unconscious Jane. **

**I had no idea that vampires could get knocked out. How did you Harry?"**

"**Gin, I didn't even know that what i said was a real spell, I just thought it sounded cool and hoped it would do something productive." **

"**Well, what's your plan now?" **

"**I guess wake her up and send her back to wherever Ness is." I looked at Ginny. "Is that a good plan?"**

"**Do you have to wake her up? Couldn't you somehow manage to wipe her memory of today without waking her, then sent her back where she would then wake up?"**

"**I guess i could try. Okay, um, **_**Obliviate an hour, give her a flower, send her back where she belongs, and wake her up when she arrives, but not a moment sooner." **_**I again waved my want at Jane where i saw the memory from the last hour wiped and she disappeared. I was really starting to doubt that every improvised spell i make up would work, but luck seemed to be with me today. "Let's hope it worked."**

**Ginny smiled at me. "I'm sure it did. I really hope Ness gets back soon so she, Jake and Justin can be a real family." She winked at me. **

"**And so we can go on that vacation?" I looked at her. **

**She breathed a laugh. "Of course. Whatever you want. You may have just saved lives."**

"**Hey, I also saved Ron's and Hermione's marriage! They just made up!"**

**She was quiet. "Yes, after you almost destroyed it."**

**I was about to respond, but she kissed me. Just a peck, but it turned into snogging. She broke apart from me and we walked into the hotel to see the newest Cullen. **


	10. That was even more unexpected

Ness's POV

I had my tongue out to the side of my mouth in concentration. When I started this, I had no idea what to do, but I came up with a really good system. Who knew you could learn so much about a person just by observing their natural behavior? Well, you would have to have the unparallel senses of a vampire, but still. It's a good thing I had that 800 page notebook handy. I decided to review my work before I started crossing guys off my list.

Jane

At a first glance…

Power hungry, Dominate, Bossy, Over-confidant, Thinks she's better than everyone, Obedient to no one, Rude, Crazy, Witty, Hateful,

Talking for a short time…

Thoughtful, Intelligent, Lonely, Trying hard to find her place, Bored, Lost, Hopeful,

Really, if you think about the expression, "She's only human," it would make sense in her case. She wants somebody to love. She uses (see 'at a fist glance' list) to cover up her feelings of what a girl feels.

Looking deeper…

Cares about people that she lets get close to her (great quality to get a man), Careful with babies, Very smart about almost anything brought up…

That is pretty much what my 800 page notebook is like, except a lot fuller and a lot more. It took me 3 whole hours to re-read everything I wrote. At some points, you couldn't even tell what I had written because I was writing so fast when I wrote it. I finally got through the whole thing. I remembered why I had written some things, and was totally confused as to why I wrote others, but I got through it.

I then turned to my notebook on the guys we saw at the mall. Jane insisted on me writing about every guy in the mall, so I went through the list, crossing off the married guys first, even though some of them would have made a good match for her.

I was really glad that she left, even if it was with Justin, because this would be so much harder with her here. She doesn't have a lot of patience, and I sometimes stare at these pages for hours debating if he is right for her.

Three days after she left, I was finally left with only 10 guys as an option for Jane. But from here is where things get tricky and difficult. 3 guys like mystery like her, but have wild tempers. 4 guys are hopeless romantics, but they all have varied minor and major flaws that I could or couldn't see Jane tolerating. At this point, I wouldn't mind having Jane here to express her final opinion.

As if on cue, she appeared on the end of the couch, _knocked out?_ I cocked my head to the side. Vampires don't sleep, and they especially don't get knocked out. What happened? I mean, obviously she got sent back here by magic, but did that magic have serious effects on her? Wait, she isn't- I mean, she couldn't be dead, could she? I looked at her, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw very small breaths. She doesn't need to breathe, but it was reassuring that she was moving. I guess some kinds of magic do knock out our kind. But I was glad she was moving. This is the most effort that I've ever put into something. I wouldn't want it all to be for nothing.

I decided to take a nap. I mean, if she was asleep, I had nothing to do, so I closed my eyes and fell right asleep.

It felt like seconds later that I was being shaken awake.

"Ness! Ness, I just read your work and I am amazed! Please wake up! I feel like a 5 year old on Christmas morning!" Jane practically yelled in my ear.

My eyes flew open and I got pulled to the table. Still half-asleep, I could just make out what she was saying. Something along the lines of the fact that the remaining 10 guys were the best ten guys in my notebook. I felt the corners of my lips pull up, because I really wasn't sure if I was choosing right.

A bowl of cereal appeared before me. I almost laughed because Jane clearly doesn't know how to make a bowl of cereal. She gave me the actual box, a plate and a knife. I stared at it for a few seconds, and then tried to eat it with what I got because I didn't want to upset her. I found it very difficult, and then just gave up.

"Jane, I want you to look at those last 10 guys and really choose the one you would want to spend the rest of forever with. If you want to see what one of them looks like, I'll show you with my power." She nodded and for the next hour, I watched her mumble to herself about each guy, occasionally showing her what one of them looked like.

When she was getting kind of sick of looking at guys, (wimp. I had to look through 800 guys and cross them off the list continuously!) she wanted to see some of my childhood memories, and the first thing I showed her was the Voltouri fight when I was a few months old. She cringed a little, and when I saw me as a little girl, I went right to Justin. "Jane," I smiled at her sweetly, "where is Justin? Did he get back to my family?" I was so caught up in her perfect man that I forgot about my little guy.

The look on her face told me that she had no idea where he was. "Well Ness, I was on my way to drop him off with your family, and I remember up to my running for two hours, but then, poof, nothing." She was stuck in a memory.

She also didn't know where Justin was. My vision went all weird. I suddenly saw a strong tint of red in my vision. I don't know how I did it, what with me being only half vampire, hence less strength, but I attacked her and had her against a wall. I could tell she was struggling, but I didn't care. "What do you mean 'poof'? Where is my baby?" I said in a very calm voice.

I saw her confused look, and then she went limp again. I let her fall to the floor, and then took her cell phone and dialed Jake's number. If I was using my phone, he would've picked up the phone on the first ring. But since this was Jane's phone, he only picked up the phone on the 4th ring.

"What?" He said rudely.

"Well, well. I thought that you'd be glad to hear from me, but if you're not…" I let the thought trail off.

"Ness! HOLYSHITIT'SGOODTOHEARFROMYOU!" He managed in one breath. "I'm so sorry. I thought that you were Jane only based on the number. You could never be evil!"

"JAKE! Be quiet for a sec. I'm not mad at you. I'm actually a little worried. May I speak to a wizard please?" Dad always taught me to be polite.

"Ya, hold on a sec." He repeated me.

I heard the shuffling of the phone and then heard Ginny Weasly's voice. "Hello?"

"Ginny? I need to ask you a question. Did Jane see you guys? And did somebody use some magic on her? And is Justin there? If Jane is bewitched, she'll never let me go. Please answer my questions!"

"I will if you are done speaking so quickly that I can barely hear you. Are you done?" I nodded my head quickly, but then realized that she couldn't see that.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, Jane was here. She was getting really evil at the end, so Harry erased her memory for an hour and sent her back to you. Justin is here, safe and sound in Jake's arms. If the sleeping spell hasn't worn off yet, it will soon. Did I miss a question?"

"Nope. What sleeping spell?"

"Harry improvised two spells on Jane and they both worked, so we don't know how long they'll last, but Hermione said no more than three days."

"Jane was awake, but now she's asleep again. Did Harry do that, too?"

"What? Spells only work once. They don't come back on their own. Are you sure she's asleep?"

"She went limp in my arms and then fainted."

"Oh, OH! Harry, come here! Ness, is there some kind of protection that our magic can't get through?"

"I don't think so. There is only the other pixie, Tamera. But please let me try to figure things out and I'll call you before you even think about coming here."

"Okay. I've got to go." I heard the click on the other end. I put Jane's phone on the table and went to examine her, like Carlisle taught me.

What I hadn't noticed before was suddenly painstakingly obvious to me. There was not a vampire laying unconscious in front of me. There was, very clearly, a 20 year old human being in an awkward position. I looked at human Jane and pinched myself, because this has to be a dream. But no such luck.

"Ya," I heard directly behind me. "I did that. She was no good as a vampire, but it seemed cruel to kill her. Hi. I'm Henry. Jane's brother. My power is turning vampires back into humans. I am feared by a lot."

I just stared at him. "You're Jane's _brother_? Were you changed when she was?"

He just smiled. "Yes. But I left her. I also found her a perfect man, but he doesn't want to be turned into a vampire, so instead, I turned her back into a human. You know how turning a human into a vampire is long and crazy and painful? Doing the opposite is quick and pain-free." I seriously was babbling to myself. He walked over to Jane and slowly woke her up. She blinked her now delicate eyes and stared at Henry.

"Henry?" She said in a whisper. He smiled at her while she looked over herself. She must have liked what she saw, because she started laughing. "Henry? Ness? I'm a human! A human! Do you know how long I've waited to say that again?" She laughed again.

"Sis, I found you the perfect human! You'll love him."

"Really?"

**A/N: So we are nearing the end of the story. I'm thinking maybe 2 or 3 more chapters? I hope you have enjoyed this so far. Please R&R! I would like to take this time to thank kuramas-lover97 and lozzy035 for your awesome reviews throughout this story! This was my very first fanfic EVER and you two made me feel really talented. Please tell me what you all think about the end of this chapter!**

**Can anyone also tell me what "A/N" is? I have no idea. Thanks! R&R!**


	11. Smiles :D

Jane's POV

Wow. The only thing to say is wow. I have been waiting to say that I'm human for over a millennium. This is incredible. And seeing my brother again after all these years is just perfect.

"Henry, how do you know that he's perfect for me?" He winked at me.

"Sis, with a relationship like ours, no matter how long we're apart and how much you change, I just know. You are a beautiful person and I found you a beautiful soul mate to spend the next 80 years with." I rolled my eyes. I forgot about the dying at age 100.

"Harsh. But thank you." I gave him a huge smile. "But did you really change me back to a human for this guy, or because you were afraid that I would make you feel like burning?"

"Well, considering you have never burned me in my life, I really only changed you because of David."

I smiled. I've always liked the name David.

Ness cleared her throat. "Um, I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but I have my own reunion to be getting to." I almost rolled my eyes, but I suppose that Jake would really miss her.

"Henry, she's right. We need to get back to Basingstoke so she can see her family."

"Well then, let's go." He motioned me to get on his back so he could piggy-back me. I went happily. Henry and Ness ran for two hours while we all kept up a conversation, but I really had to go to the bathroom.

This is kind of embarrassing, but I had forgotten how to use the 'throne', so Ness had to show me. It was mortifying. What's worse is that Henry was laughing at me. I'll bet that he's never going to let me live it down.

We went quickly to the nearest restaurant and Ness and I ate as quickly as we could. The different tastes were _incredible_. For a vampire, you get the taste of sweet blood, bland blood, bad blood, and okay blood. Essentially, there is no difference. It is all blood and it gives energy all the same. For a human, you get different foods with different tastes that do different stuff for the body. I had some sweet potato chips and some yummy fish. I realized what I was missing as a vampire. I mean, what's life without variety? A very lonely existence.

We paid for the food and ran while making conversation for another hour and a half. We got to the hotel and stopped. Ness slowed, looked back at us, shrugged, and ran into the hotel faster than I could see. I had to get off of Henry's back because my neck was so sore. That was something I wasn't glad to have back. I walked over to a park bench and looked around. Everything was bright, but not as bright as before. Everything was pretty, but not as pretty as before. Everything was noisy, but different from before.

Henry suddenly growled, and I saw why.

The Cullen's plus their wizard friends were standing not two feet away, restraining Edward. I screamed at Henry not to lose control, because I don't know how thrilled Edward and Bella would be if they were suddenly humans again.

Edward's head snapped up at me, and he let go of Henry. Bella followed suit, but she didn't look too happy about it.

"Jane, what did you just think?" questioned Edward.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you not notice my scent? I'm not a vampire anymore."

Bella gasped, and then, as if on cue, Ness and Jake ran out. They both bumped into the girl wizards and they all fell to the ground. I was forced to stifle a giggle.

"You are human?" Bella's eyes went as wide as saucers.

I nodded my head to her. "Bella, not everyone _wants_ to be a vampire. Especially if you have to spend each and every day and night alone. Wow. I feel like I've said that last part a lot lately." She just closed her eyes.

Ness piped up. "She has, mom. Jane kept saying how lonely she was. It got kind of annoying at the end, but I didn't say anything because really wanted to get back home without any more burning."

I felt my cheeks go flaming hot as I blushed for the first time since I turned 20. Hehe. I'm twenty. And on March 3rd, I'm going to be 21. I'm going to age and Henry found me a mate, and I'm going to live happily ever after until I'm old and ready to die. Hehe.

"Guys, I'm really sorry for being the biggest pain-in-the-ass in the world. I'm sorry for burning all of you, except Bella, of course, and for making you feel the pain that I would never let myself feel. I really hope that you all can forgive me." I looked up to the group with a puppy dog expression.

All the girls were looking at me with a look that said _you were just lonely and we really do forgive you_. Ness spoke again. "Jane, after getting to know you, you know, you all should take a look at the notebook I made about Jane, anyway, after getting to know you, I can honestly say that you are not evil, you are a good person, you just want love, and you are truly forgiven by everybody here. The rest of the vampire world, I can't speak for." She giggled slightly. Everyone else, especially Edward, who I was surprised about, nodded their heads in agreement.

I smiled back at all of them, until I heard one of the wizards chanting something.

"Some are evil, some are kind. Now, all must speak their minds." A purple light came out of her wand and suddenly everyone was telling the truth.

"Mom, Jake and I want to elope, but we can't because Alice is bugging us about a wedding. I know you said wait till I'm 18, but we already have Justin, so what's the point?" Ness said.

"Edward, I'm tired of going to high-school. I know It's only been a few years, but there is a reason that that kids try to get out. I want to move to Isle Esme and only stay in touch with the family when it's absolutely urgent." Bella complained.

"Harry, I want to have another baby." Said the red-head to the scar-head.

I found myself saying, "Henry, I want to go to David right now. On the way, I want to catch up with you, but before all of this, I want to give Aro and Caius a piece of my mind." I was yelling at the end.

The brunette did a reverse spell and everyone stayed quiet while looking at each other. She smiled and said, "Now that we know Jane is telling the truth, we can relax. But I want to address the pink elephant in the room. Ginny, you want to have another baby! That's awesome!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would think that the pink elephant was talk about another baby. I want a baby, but you don't see me talking about it.

Edward was staring at me with a concentrated look. We connected eyes, and then he spoke. "Henry, It was very nice to meet you. We shall have to stay in touch. Jane, I'm glad you're happy now. Perhaps you both should go because you're not getting any younger."

I smiled up at Henry and we decided to leave. I gave Ness a great big hug and Henry got me on his back. He started running and I closed my eyes. I was in bliss. And this is before meeting David.

**A/N: **

**Firstly, I now know what A/N means, so that's good.**

**Secondly, there was a serious lack of comments on my last chapter, so I have no idea how well I did. When I get reviews, my heart just swells, so any comment, good or bad, signed or unsigned, is welcomed.**

**Lastly, I decided that there is going to be 1 more chapter, but I can't decide whose perspective to put it in, so if anyone has a particular request, I'll take it, but it can't be Jane or Henry. Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. As my first fanfic, I feel your support and enthusiasm. :D**


	12. Every story has an ending D:

Ron's POV

After Jane and her brother Henry left, the Cullen's just exploded with excitement while we just stared at them. I admit, even I understood their mini-celebration, but the others weren't jumping with the Cullens, so I didn't. Although, Ginny had a huge smile on her face. I looked over at Hermione hoping she could tell me why we weren't jumping with joy either, and she just shrugged.

Renesmee spoke. "Guys, thank you so much for coming up with the plan to save me, but I'm glad you didn't do it. I mean, once you get to know her, she's really awesome. And try to think like Rosalie. She would do anything to be human again. That's exactly how Jane felt." She smiled to everyone. "I would especially like to thank the Potter-Weasly's for giving up part of your vacation to help save me. I really appreciate to help of my new friends."

Before anyone could respond, Jacob came running out of nowhere and practically tackled Ness. The love in the air of their reunion was almost- wait, it is visible! How is that possible?

Edward started laughing, and everyone looked at him with smiling faces. "Well, it seems that Ron thought of something that I myself would have overlooked. It seems that young Justin has an extraordinary power of his own. It seems that he can take an emotion in the room and physically show it so others can see it."

Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jake were all looking at Justin proudly. And that emotion got showed in a nice gold tint for all the world to see. I found myself smiling.

We all decided to go back to the hotel and have a round of drinks for everyone human or still in that species. Ness recounted everything that happened, which earned some gasps from her parents, (because of the burning) but she eventually got through the whole story. After she was done, we all took turns recounting our own side of the time she was gone. I apologized to the entire Cullen family, and especially Jake and Ness, for my rude behavior that had something to do with what I'd do if Ness was single. She spared me from further embarrassment by laughing it off and saying that everyone has wandering eyes sometimes. I'm not sure how Jake took that news, but he removed her from the room to 'have a serious chat' with her.

After the two love birds had left, Hermione whispered something in my ear. I must have asked her four times to repeat herself before she screamed it into my ear. "I'M REALLY GLAD THAT THE CULLENS FORGAVE YOU BUT NOW I WANT YOU BACK TO MYSELF!" Even though she yelled it, I still barely heard it. I did, but the bar was really noisy. I nodded to her, took her hand and led her to out room.

The next morning, we all met in the hotel lobby ready to part ways. Ness said that she was ready to go home and Harry and I still really wanted to go to Hawaii. All the girls hugged everyone, and us guys just shook hands, because if we hugged that would both be and look awkward.

The ladies all exchanged contact info and promised each other to stay in touch. After what seemed like hours of them having their good-bye conversation, we were all ready to leave.

Just before we left, Justin decided to speak. "Thank you so much for saving my mommy and keeping our family together." He smiled one of the cutest smiles ever and the room just lit up in brilliant blue. I felt automatically that blue, especially this shade, meant gratitude. I felt a tear escape my eye. I quickly wiped it away, only to make a path for more tears. I gave up on trying to hide them and gave the little man a very big hug. His smile that followed was as beautiful as his parents and grandparents, and that's saying something.

Hermione had to drag me away from the magnificent scene in order to aparate to the floo network (much like a muggle airport) with the others. I waved and smiled to the incredibly lucky and blessed family before I took my wife's hand and we disappeared from the single luckiest half-human half-vampire in the entire world. She has a loving family, and that is really all you need, but she has that and soooooo much more.

**A/N:**

**Okay. So I am officially done this fic! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. You know, even though I'm trying to be a published author of a book, I love writing fan fiction, and characters that aren't my own. Thanks to all those who reviewed and my best friends who edited and critiqued and critiqued and critiqued my work. I appreciate all of you and I'd like to thank each and every one of you. :D 3**


End file.
